You'll Come Back
by CaptainMeghanSparrow
Summary: Edmund Pevensie was haunted. Every night she haunted his dreams. Traitor. TRAITOR. He couldn't stand betraying the people he loved most in this world. What else could he to do? Run. AU Mixes golden age and Prince Caspian, may contain Edmund&OC romance later, full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Narnia

You'll Come Back - An Edmund Pevensie Story

Summary: Edmund's dreams have always been haunted by _her_, ever since he betrayed his family. He isn't so sure he deserves the title 'King' not being the traitor he is. What else does can he do? He runs. May contain EdmundxOC later

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, you probably already knew that, just reminding you! Oh except for the plot of course. This is my idea! i haven't seen it done anywhere else so i hope I'm being original!

**A/N Hey Ya'll, I'm back! I know I haven't updated my other story "Love Story?…Oh Bullocks" for awhile but NEVER FEAR! I'll get to it, I promise! This is just a little side project I've got going. I had an idea for The Chronicles of Narnia. Since I'm such a big fan of the 'Edmund' character, I wanted to write a whole story about him, which is exactly what this is…obviouslyyy duh. Plus I just love me some Skandar Keynes ;) Anywhooo this is like an Alternative Universe, takes place in the golden age and will sort of be combined with Prince Caspian, I guess they'll all just be a little older. I always wanted to do an Edmund&OC romance type thing so I'm thinking about maybe adding something like that in. But that will be in wayyyyyyyyyy later chapters if at all. And DO NOT post intentionally rude and mean comments, just constructive criticism and whatnot. I do not tolerate mean people like that...OH! One last thing, this story is going to be pretty dramatic; I'm not really used to dramatic stories so I may add in some comic relief every now and then (Comedy is my thing!) ;) just to keep it fun and holy shit this author's note is long, well I'll just shut up now! Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Susan ran her hand across the smooth white parchment, elegant script filling the paper.

_Peter, Susan, and Lucy_

_I know you won't understand why I'm doing this. I don't really want to myself. I know you've all forgiven me for doing what I did. I am grateful for that. But there is still one person left that hasn't yet forgiven me, myself. I can never forgive myself for betraying my family, the people I love most. People will treat me as a King, but deep down they'll always know what I really was when I came to Narnia. A Betrayer, an evil, selfish little boy, a traitor. Someone like that doesn't deserve a place at Cair Paravel. They do not deserve the title, King. You'll be better off without me. I'm just ashamed of myself. I'm sorry but this is the only way. It'll be as if I've never existed. You three will be the greatest rulers Narnia's ever seen. You don't need me. I hope you spend the rest of your days happily._

_Love, Edmund_

Susan shed a tear; it rolled down her cheek and splashed onto the perfectly preserved note.

"Susan?" a small voice asked

She spun around to see her small red haired sister. She gave a weak smile "I'm here Lu, what is it?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. You've been locked up in here for ages."

Susan bowed her head "Sorry if I worried you."

Lucy looked down at the letter in her Sister's hands "I miss him too Susan but... he won't come back. You know how hard-headed he is." she gave a slight smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Susan wanted to try and cheer up now too, but she just couldn't. She and Edmund had always been close, just like Lucy and Peter were close.

It had been that Susan would listen to Ed when he lost it and became angry with himself, and Edmund always had a comforting hand to place on her shoulder when she was sad.

She missed him the most out of the three siblings left. Not that Peter and Lucy didn't of course, they just tried to get on with life and cope with the changes, no matter how difficult they were without him.

"I know." Susan said quietly.

After all it had already been four years since he left. They had searched for him as soon as they learned of his disappearance. But after they saw his note it became clear he didn't _want_ to be found.

After a year Peter had called off all searches, deeming it hopeless and saying Ed would return only when, and _if_ he wanted to.

Susan begged him to keep searching but his word was final. Lucy agreed with her up until a point when it became clear to her he wasn't coming home.

"Do you want to go riding? Or to the beach?" Lucy suggested

Susan's eyes remained on the letter "No." she answered softly.

Lucy slowly turned toward the door "Okay…" she said uncertainly "See you a supper then."

Susan sighed sadly "I wonder what he's doing right now…"

"Where are their armies headed?"

"Into the heart of Narnia sir, right to-"

"Cair Paravel." The other man finished. He wore a black mask that covered half his face, his dark brown hair flopping over the top. His armor was just as dark, and a lethal sword hung at his side.

"Yes sir, the home of the Kings and Queens. The question is can they handle it?"

"The High King will have a plan I'm sure. We will intercept when needed but the Narnian armies are a great number on their own, it's possible they will not need our help."

"I'm not sure sir, ever since King Edmund the Just left; the armies have decreased greatly in skill."

The other man smirked slightly "You think so do you? And tell me why should they not have found someone to replace him by now?"

"It's rumored that the Kings and Queens were so distraught by his leaving that they put everything they had into finding him, but they never did. They must have loved him very much."

The younger man scoffed "Love. What a pathetic excuse to put your own neck on the line just for that King."

The other man looked skeptical "Yes well, my sources do say that there is a telmarine prince that may take the throne soon."

"Who?"

"Caspian. Prince Caspian the tenth."

"Find out everything you can about him, report back to me."

"Right away Sir. But uh…Captain? When is it we should reveal ourselves sir? This organization of the

The Chronicles of Narnia

You'll Come Back - An Edmund Pevensie Story

Summary: Edmund's dreams have always been haunted by _her_, ever since he betrayed his family. He isn't so sure he deserves the title 'King' not being the traitor he is. What else does can he do? He runs. May contain EdmundXOC later

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, you probably already knew that, just reminding you! Oh except for the plot of course. This is my idea! i haven't seen it done anywhere else so i hope i'm being original!

**A/N Hey Ya'll, I'm back! I know I haven't updated my other story "Love Story?…Oh Bullocks" for awhile but NEVER FEAR! I'll get to it, I promise! This is just a little side project I've got going. I had an idea for The Chronicles of Narnia. Since I'm such a big fan of the 'Edmund' character, I wanted to write a whole story about him, which is exactly what this is…obviouslyyy duh. Plus I just love me some Skandar Keynes ;) Anywhooo this is like an Alternative Universe, takes place in the golden age and will sort of be combined with Prince Caspian, I guess they'll all just be a little older. I always wanted to do an Edmund&OC romance type thing so I'm thinking about maybe adding something like that in. But that will be in wayyyyyyyyyy later chapters if at all. And DO NOT post intentionally rude and mean comments, just constructive criticism and whatnot. I do not tolerate mean people like that...OH! One last thing, this story is going to be pretty dramatic; I'm not really used to dramatic stories so I may add in some comic relief every now and then (Comedy is my thing!) ;) just to keep it fun and holy shit this author's note is long, well I'll just shut up now! Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Susan ran her hand across the smooth white parchment, elegant script filling the paper.

_Peter, Susan, and Lucy_

_I know you won't understand why I'm doing this. I don't really want to myself. I know you've all forgiven me for doing what I did. I am grateful for that. But there is still one person left that hasn't yet forgiven me, myself. I can never forgive myself for betraying my family, the people I love most. People will treat me as a King, but deep down they'll always know what I really was when I came to Narnia. A Betrayer, an evil, selfish little boy, a traitor. Someone like that doesn't deserve a place at Cair Paravel. They do not deserve the title, King. You'll be better off without me. I'm just ashamed of myself. I'm sorry but this is the only way. It'll be as if I've never existed. You three will be the greatest rulers Narnia's ever seen. You don't need me. I hope you spend the rest of your days happily._

_Love, Edmund_

Susan shed a tear; it rolled down her cheek and splashed onto the perfectly preserved note.

"Susan?" a small voice asked

She spun around to see her small red haired sister. She gave a weak smile "I'm here Lu, what is it?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. You've been locked up in here for ages."

Susan bowed her head "Sorry if I worried you."

Lucy looked down at the letter in her Sister's hands "I miss him too Susan but... he won't come back. You know how hard-headed he is." she gave a slight smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Susan wanted to try and cheer up now too, but she just couldn't. She and Edmund had always been close, just like Lucy and Peter were close.

It had been that Susan would listen to Ed when he lost it and became angry with himself, and Edmund always had a comforting hand to place on her shoulder when she was sad.

She missed him the most out of the three siblings left. Not that Peter and Lucy didn't of course, they just tried to get on with life and cope with the changes, no matter how difficult they were without him.

"I know." Susan said quietly.

After all it had already been four years since he left. They had searched for him as soon as they learned of his disappearance. But after they saw his note it became clear he didn't _want_ to be found.

After a year Peter had called off all searches, deeming it hopeless and saying Ed would return only when, and _if_ he wanted to.

Susan begged him to keep searching but his word was final. Lucy agreed with her up until a point when it became clear to her he wasn't coming home.

"Do you want to go riding? Or to the beach?" Lucy suggested

Susan's eyes remained on the letter "No." she answered softly.

Lucy slowly turned toward the door "Okay…" she said uncertainly "See you a supper then."

Susan sighed sadly "I wonder what he's doing right now…"

* * *

"Where are their armies headed?"

"Into the heart of Narnia sir, right to-"

"Cair Paravel." The other man finished. He wore a black mask that covered half his face, his dark brown hair flopping over the top. His armor was just as dark, and a lethal sword hung at his side.

"Yes sir, the home of the Kings and Queens. The question is can they handle it?"

"The High King will have a plan I'm sure. We will intercept when needed but the Narnian armies are a great number on their own, it's possible they will not need our help."

"I'm not sure sir, ever since King Edmund the Just left; the armies have decreased greatly in skill."

The other man smirked slightly "You think so do you? And tell me why should they not have found someone to replace him by now?"

"It's rumored that the Kings and Queens were so distraught by his leaving that they put everything they had into finding him, but they never did. They must have loved him very much."

The younger man scoffed "Love. What a pathetic excuse to put your own neck on the line just for that King."

The other man looked skeptical "Yes well, my sources do say that there is a Telmarine prince that may take the throne soon."

"Who?"

"Caspian. Prince Caspian the tenth."

"Find out everything you can about him, report back to me."

"Right away Sir. But uh…Captain? When is it we should reveal ourselves sir? This organization of the Occulta Fidelitatis has been under wraps to everyone's eyes now for four years. How much longer can we keep it up? They will know someone else is involved in this war soon enough. We've caused enough chaos that they should know something by now."

"Yes. When the time is right, everything will fall into place. Wait and see Thornton."

He bowed his head "Yes, my lord." He walked out and began shouting orders at the other swordsmen.

"Wait and see..."

**A/N Oooooooooo CLIFFY! So who do you think the Captain of the Occulta Fidelitatis? Hmmm? Hmmmm? Lol I'd have thought I'd be pretty obvious. Anyway let me know what you think? Does my idea suck or…? You wanna see more? TELL ME! …hehehe Oh! And just so you know in this story, it was two years since the Pevensie's began their rein, which would make peter 15, Susan 14, Lucy 10 and Edmund 13 when he ran away. And now ****it's been four years since then and he is now 17. Does that make sense to you? Well it should. I think I calculated right… Oh and that means Peter is now 19, Susan is 18 and Lucy is 14. Get it? Got it? Good. **


	2. Chapter 2

You'll come back - chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or any of the characters as you probably already knew… it's sad but the truth.

**Chapter 2**

"Whose covering this land?" A hand pointed to an area of land on a large map of Narnia.

"Archland your highness, our allies from the west."

"Very good, any word on...?" he trailed off.

His centaur companion seemed to understand. "Nothing sir, as usual. There location is always moving, always unknown."

He nodded "Yes, of course. And the Telmarines?"

"They remain quiet for now, we have sent spies to their camps, they say their plans are kept very secret, only a need-to-know basis for their troops. Mirez and his lords are some of the only ones that know what they are. However one of our wolves did over- hear them saying something about Caspian. Apparently Prince Caspian the tenth has run away."

"I see. Good work Arius, thank you."

The centaur bowed "Of course, your majesty." he said and left the study of the high king.

Peter Pevensie sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He and his soldiers had been planning for weeks, but couldn't seem to get their war strategy right.

"Edmund would know just what to do." he said to himself. He had always had the best plans. He often wondered where his brother could have gone off to, but he felt confident he would return when he was ready. This upcoming war with the Telmarines may just be the thing to bring him back.

Peter had always known his brother would be back someday. He just didn't know how right he was about that.

* * *

"Prepare to leave."

"Yes my lord."

The dark haired man grinned as his men packed up to ride. War was on the horizon. And he was going to be there, waiting for it.

* * *

"We must have our troops ride out, we'll camp for the night in the whispering woods and head to Aslan's How at dawn to set up. I want the home field advantage." Peter said firmly.

"Yes, your majesty, we'll prepare right away."

"We're coming too Peter." Susan stated.

"Susan... I'm not sure that's the best-"

"It wasn't a question Peter. We _will _come with you."

Peter grimaced "Fine. But Lucy is not going into battle!"

"WHAT!? But Peter-!"

"No buts Lu! This is non- negotiable. You don't have enough training yet, and I'm not risking your well-being!"

Lucy crossed her arms in a huff.

"Do you think Edmund-" Susan started but Peter cut her off.

"We can't keep hoping he'll come back when we don't even know where he is Susan! I mean what if he's-"

"Do _not _finish that sentence." She glared at her brother

Peter sighed wearily. "I'm just saying we have to be prepared that he won't come back. It's been four years Susan!"

"I know that!" she yelled "But we can't ever give up hope. He could still come back."

"Yes," Peter said "I know, I just don't want to get my hopes up and then-"

"-Have them dashed?" she finished "I understand Peter, I really do. But he's our brother. He's also 'the Just' remember? He must have left because he really believed it was the best thing to do. And if war is coming, you can bet he's going to be there. He would never let us down. Not for something like this. _Never._"

Peter smiled "Why is it your always right?"

Susan grinned "It's a gift."

* * *

A group of men in dark cloaks with a strange silver emblem embroidered on the chest rushed around a small camp in the middle of the whispering woods.

"This should give us the advantage. We can send out our best informants and gather the enemies' information, while seeing what the Narnians are doing as well."

"Very good Captain, I'll see to it."

"And Thornton?"

"Sir?"

"Remind them not to be seen by anyone. _Ever_."

Thornton grinned "Now Captain, since when are _we_ ever seen?"

The dark haired man in the mask shook his head and rolled his eyes but grinned all the same. "Good point. You have done well. You _all_ have done well, my brothers." He said a little louder getting the other men's attention. "But I sincerely hope you are ready for what's to come."

"We are not afraid my lord." they said in unison.

The man grinned "I know."


End file.
